Snowfall
by winterkitten
Summary: Giratina, having spent most of his life in the Distortion World, has very little knowledge of the world the other legendaries live in. It is nearing Christmas, and a certain Lunar Swan decides to pay a visit... one-shot, slight GiratinaXCresselia


A/N: Um. Christmas Special. Yeah.

It took a long time for me to come up with a Christmas Special. Trashed sooooo many ideas. *facepalm* I'm not sure if it's good, um...try to enjoy it or something. I don't own Pokemon. Oh, and there will be minor spelling and grammar errors. Some were made on purpose became of a character's speech habits. Others were just made because of my carelessness or my ignorance. Yeah. Enjoy.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

It was nearing Christmas in Sinnoh. Snow covered the mountainside of Mt. Coronet, blanketing the craggy rocks with a smooth white cloak. The soft radiance of the crescent moon reflected off the pristine surface of the ice crystals, giving the mountain a soft white glow. Stars wink at the wild Pokemon from the heavens. Not that there are a lot of wild Pokemon around. Most of them are in slumber, waiting for the first buds of spring to push through the snow.

A migrating family of Delibird paused to enjoy the view. A newborn cooed from its mother's wings. They stop, they look, they move on.

The night sky rippled, a wave of color spreading though the expanse of black. Colors of the rainbow, streaking through the sky like a ribbon. The mountain does not seem to stir to its beauty.

A Pokemon led the performance of the aurora. An azure swan, radiating a glow of her own. Her cresent-shaped magenta wings moved little; she rode the current towards Mt. Coronet, trailing sparkles and a ribbon of the Northern Lights in her wake.

There seemed to be no snow on the Spear Pillar. The frost respectfully stopped some distance away from the worn and cracked tiles, the flakes of snow deviating from the skyward-pointing pillars. The lunar swan entered the Spear Pillar, levitating a foot or so above the floor. The age-old pillars seem to regain some of their former magnificence in her benevolent presence.

_"Giratinnnnna…"_ She called out in a singsong voice.

The Spear Pillar seems to rumble with a discontent growl.

_"What do you want, Cresselia?" _The gruff voice sounded hostile. Cresselia laughed, and a sound like bells echoed around the empty Spear Pillar. "Can I not visit? It's like…almost Christmas!"

_"Bah Humbug." _Was the indignant reply. The air infront of the Lunar Swan shivered and distorted, turning black as a hole appeared out of nowhere. With a small grin Cresselia hovered into the hole. It closed, leaving the Spear Pillar once more in a state of darkness with only the stars for company.

Cresselia was greeted by a grey serpentine Pokemon with a black and red stripe running down the front of its body. Its head was covered with golden plates that covered most of its head except for its ruby-red eyes and grey forehead. Rings of the same color ran down its neck.

"Giratina, how nice to see you today." Cresselia remarked at an attempt to create conversation. Giratina seemed surprised.

_"I didn't expect you to visit the likes of_ _me."_ He replied blankly, his six slender, shadowy wings fanning out behind him. Giratina honestly didn't expect Cresselia, or any other legendary for that matter, to visit him. Not during Christmas, not anytime else. They never did, up till now. He'd always assumed the other legendaries didn't like him, and the Distortion World was just a place Arceus created to banish him to.

Cresselia tittered. "Oh Giratina, don't think like that! I never visited because I was…um...busy. Would you be so kind as to show me around?" The last part was added hastily to cover up for her faltering. Giratina seemed to scowl (it was hard to tell under those plates on his face). Twisting his body like an undulating serpent, he turned and headed deeper into the Distortion World, Cresselia following with an elegant downstroke of her wings.

_"Let me guess,"_ Giratina hissed softy as the two legendaries flew under a lake that was upside-down. _"All the legendaries pretty much forgot about me until now. You suddenly remembered and decided to be nice and come visit me."_ It was Cresselia's turn to scowl; Giratina had hit the nail on the head.

There was silence.

_"There's no need to try to come up with something nice."_ Giratina mumbled. _"I understand you have kind intentions. Thanks, but no thanks. I like being along here. Really. Just go back out, enjoy the beauties of your world…"_ He turned and flapped his six wings. The dark air shimmered white and a portal out of the Distortion World appeared, showing the Spear Pillar.

The Lunar Swan suddenly grinned. "You've never seen snow before, have you?"

_"What is…snow?"_

"Snow is white fluffy awesomeness. Come on, I'll show you!" Cresselia offered, tugging on one of the Renegade Pokemon's shadowy wings.

_"I…I don't think I should-"_

Cresselia ignored the stammered out protests and somehow managed to drag the serpent through the portal. The Altered Forme Giratina tumbled out of the portal, steadying himself with his six stubby legs. Flexing his ragged edged wings Giratina looked around, now sporting a body shape similar to a Tropius. Cresselia hovered upwards to avoid being hit by Giratina's ghostly bulk.

_"Cresselia, I don't think Arceus would like this-"_

"Pft, Arceus is probably getting drunk at the legendary gathering now. Somehow Latias and Latios managed to find a few barrels of alcohol. And since Arceus is after all regarded among us as the 'boss', I think he should be able to swig a decent amount before the giants drain the lot." Cresselia giggled slightly, imagining Groudon and Kyogre fighting over the liquid. Nudging Giratina with a wing she indicated the exit of the Pillar. Giratina lumbered after the lithe form of the floating swan, and came to-

_"Holy Arceus."_

"And _this_ is snow." Cresselia said, flipping some of the white substance into the air with a wing. Giratina gasped at the sight of a white Mt. Coronet, with the exception of the Spear Pillar which the snow close not to fall close to.

"Who's you?" the two legendaries turned to see a baby Delibird clamber up the icy slope towards them. It stopped before Giratina and stared up, curiosity evident in its small eyes.

_"What's that?"_

"It's a Delibird, Giratina! You stay in the Distortion World too much." Cresselia quipped as Giratina lowered his head to stare at the baby Delibird. The Renegade Pokemon cautiously poked it with a claw, gently enough so not to hurt the bird. The baby Delibird tumbled back, shrieking in laughter. It didn't seem fazed by the ghostly legendary towering over it, infact the Delibird took wobbly, faltering steps back towards the pair.

"Preswent for wyu." It reached into the small sack on its tail and brought out a pile of snow, tossing it onto Giratina's face plate. Giratina made a small hissing noise, its head snapping to attention as he blinked in confusion at the white substance on where his nose would be.

_"It's cold!"_

_"_Wyu tall, but don't know much! Snow is cwold." The Delibird chirped, nodding with a happy smile plastered on its face.

_"You can't blame me; I live in the Distortion World!" _Giratina hissed, the metal face-plates turning slightly warmer than usual. His shadowy wings were lashing, furling and unfurling, in agitation. Cresselia laughed.

"Giratina, snow isn't acidic and it won't melt your face. Here, let me get it off." The Lunar Swan hovered up to Giratina's face and carefully brushed off the snow on his face with a wing. Then she gently tapped Giratina's faceplate with her beak. "Good as new, see?"

Giratina's face turned even warmer. _"I…er…thanks." _

"You're welcome." Cresselia whispered, floating back down to playing with the baby Delibird.

_"You know, I guess it's not so bad to spend Christmas here once in a while…" _Giratina mumbled, looking with fascination at the numerous stars in the ebony sky. The sentence seemed to envoke a wave of simultaneous twinkling from the balls of light, as if the stars were giggling.

"Glad you think that way." Cresselia replied with a serene smile.

The baby Delibird grinned. "You wuve each wuther, don't cha?"

The two legendaries grew very red in the face and quickly tried to explain that no, they didn't have that kind of relationship, nor did their exchange of words have any hidden meaning whatsoever. The Delibird, seeming unconvinced, just continued grinning goofily.

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

"Icewing! Didn't I tell you not to wander-" the hatchling's Delibird mother ran up the slopes towards the Spear Pillar. She caught sight of the two legendaries and froze, her beak open.

"Don't worry," Cresselia said soothingly. "Your child's not hurt."

_"Yeah…what she said…"_

|~|~{~:~}~|~|

A/N: Random people I would like to thank this year:

I would like to thank _Serpent's Ballet_ and_ suvi-sisko _for being awesome reviewers. I didn't have much oppotunity before, and this seemed like one, so thanks alot!  
I would like to thank _MEGAMAN1126_ for suggesting the idea of putting a Delibird in my Christmas Special, and the various authors I know from _031AP_'s forum that helped me, somewhat, in determining several stuff of the story.  
Lastly, I would like to thank anyone out there who's actually bothering to read this and increase my story traffic.

Somewhat cheesy thankyous aside, Merry Chirstmas to all! ^.^


End file.
